uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloemenzaak
Bloemenzaak Agatha Agatha is de bloemenzaak die Aesopos op 12 februari 2008 voor zijn dochter Aquarelle opende in het gelijknamige winkelcentrum van Agatha in Kantstad, (de provinciehoofdstad van Ziltland). Wat vooraf ging Op 3 september 2007 opende Aesopos reeds een bloemenzaak op de 1ste verdieping van het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad (Libertas). Aquarelle (Perle zoals haar vader haar noemt) had tijdens de zomervakantie van 2007 als hulpje in de receptie van een groothandel voor de bloemisterij gewerkt. Het werd de meest gevarieerde job die zij zich ooit had kunnen voorstellen. Tijdens de lunchpauzes vertoefde ze bij voorkeur in de warme serres om er alles van dichtbij te bekijken. Haar liefde voor bloemen en planten ging niet ongemerkt voorbij en Mijnheer Aristide, de zaakvoerder van de groothandel Aquarelle, steeds bereid de jonge generatie een duwtje in de rug te geven, stelde voor zijn Perle, zoals hij haar stilaan was gaan noemen, te helpen bij het opzetten van een bloemenzaak die ze later zou kunnen overnemen. Perle zocht naar een geschikte locatie die ze al gauw vond in het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad Libertas. Op zoek naar een naam Doornroosje verwijst naar het bekende sprookje van de gebroeders Grimm dat als volgt gaat: Bij de doopplechtigheid van een lang verlangde prinses, offerden als doopouders uitgenodigde feeën talenten als: schoonheid, geestigheid, gratie en muzikaal talent. De boze fee was echter over het hoofd gezien en deze toverkol betoverde de prinses onder het mom van een talent, dat als ze volwassen werd zij haar vinger aan een spoel van een weefgetouw zou prikken en sterven. Een goede fee, hoewel ze de betovering niet ongedaan kon maken, veranderde de toverspreuk zodanig, dat de prinses niet zou sterven, maar honderd jaar zou slapen, totdat zij zou ontwaken door een kus van een prinsenzoon. De koning verbood in het hele koninkrijk het spinnen of bezit van een weefgetouw op straffe des doods, maar tevergeefs. Toen de prinses vijftien of zestien jaar oud was, kwam ze bij toeval bij een oude vrouw in een kamer van een toren van het kasteel terecht, die aan het spinnen was. De prinses vroeg de oude vrouw of ze het spinnen mocht proberen en het onvermijdelijke gebeurde. De betovering werd voltooid en de goede fee kwam terug en deed iedereen in het kasteel in slaap vallen. Uiteindelijk hoorde een prinsenzoon het verhaal van de betovering, worstelde zich door de wilde rozen waaronder het kasteel was bedolven en drong het kasteel binnen. Hij kuste de prinses; iedereen in het kasteel werd wakker en ging verder met wat ze aan het doen waren. Het jonge paar leefde vele jaren lang en gelukkig.’’ De roos als lievelingsbloem van Perle werd enthousiast onthaald door Juffrouw Kampernoelje, Aesopos en Mijnheer ? die het een prachtig idee vonden. Het logo op het briefpapier van Perle werd een prachtige roos. Mijnheer Aristide financierde de bloemenzaak en nam een voltijdse verkoopster in dienst. Perle had er tijdens het weekend en gedurende de vakantieperiodes als leerling haar praktische opleiding kunnen volgen en na afloop de zaak overgenomen van Mijnheer Aristide. Fotogalerij Image:Agatha - wedding bouquet - orange and white.jpg|Bruidsboeket Image:Agatha - Physalis on the terrace.jpg|Physalis Image:Agatha - orange wedding bouquets.jpg|Bruidsboeketten thema Oranje Image:Agatha - California poppy.jpg|Eschscholzia Bronnen http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doornroosje Category:Winkel Category:Winkelcentrum